


off-duty

by bygoneboy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoneboy/pseuds/bygoneboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll just leave this here. Short but hopefully sweet <3 </p><p>Sorry for the hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	off-duty

**Author's Note:**

> translation to chinese can be found here, thanks to marco_the_first: http://www.mtslash.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=219100&page=1&extra=#pid4159542

Sunlight plays over Chris’s face, making his eyelids feel heavier than they are. The warmth settles into the creases on his forehead and around his mouth as he yawns. From beneath closed eyes he can see the yellow hue of his curtains, feel the slightly chill of a breeze through the window. His toes curl as the breeze passes, and he snuggles back down into the blankets. Lips press against his neck lightly and he adjusts his arms around the man next to him. 

“Hey,” murmurs Piers, rubbing his nose along Chris’s jaw. “You wanna get up now?”

“Yup,” says Chris. 

They don’t.

There’s nothing to get up for, anyway. There’s absolutely nowhere to go. They’re off-duty. Just waiting for orders. It’s Saturday morning, autumn is creeping in, and Chris thinks maybe this is the best way to spend fall, with two heads sharing the same pillow, three quilts piled on top of their tangled bodies even though they only really need one. 

Piers buys loads of sweaters and layers them over collared shirts and Chris thinks it’s probably the sexiest thing ever. In the afternoons the sniper pulls Chris out for long walks around their neighborhood, because he likes the orange and red and yellow of the trees and the way the air smells, crisp and clean.

He’s poetic for a B.S.A.A. guy and that’s also pretty sexy.

Neither of them like Halloween, though. They don’t carve pumpkins and they don’t buy masks and they turn their lights off and go to bed early when trick-o-treating starts because last year Chris had forgotten about the whole dress-up thing, and when he’d opened the front door to find a little zombie girl staring him in the face, he’d gone into panic-mode, tearing the house apart searching for his gun, talking about boarding up the windows, locking the doors. 

Piers had been the only thing standing between Chris’s pistol and the door. And even though Claire likes to tease him about it now, it was a close call by any standards. 

So they don’t do Halloween. 

But they do hot apple cider and raking the front yard, and that’s a good alternative. Chris cleans out the gutters while Piers stuffs the leaves into bags for their compost out back.

Maybe Piers gets distracted by the way that Chris looks up on the ladder, his hoodie tight across his chest, his sleeves rolled up and the muscles in his forearms shifting beneath shrapnel-scarred skin. And maybe Chris gets distracted by the way Piers gets flushed when he works up a sweat, the remnants of the C-Virus mutation gleaming over his right cheek, and _Christ,_ who'd have thought that a disfigurement could look so good?

But neither of them mention it until they’ve finished and gone back inside with the rest of the afternoon to fill and all those sweaters to peel off. 

When it comes down to it, off-duty autumn is pretty damn normal.

Maybe that's why they like it.


End file.
